20 Questions and Confessions
by dontforget2remember
Summary: Hannah & Lola are stuck in the JoBros' trailer during a rainstorm. The downside- they just met them. So they play 20 Questions to break the ice. Questions lead to friendship and luv, but could also lead to the end of Miley's secret identity. R&R please!


**A/N: Here is my brand-new story, ****20 Questions and Confessions****. It's a Hannah MontanaXJonas Brothers Crossover. I hope you like it! Also, if you like this, please check out my other HMXJB Crossover, ****One in a Million. **** Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Or any of the stores mentioned. **

**xXxProloguexXx (In the third person)**

Robby Ray Stewart was making scrambled eggs and bacon on that sunny Monday morning in early June. It was ten o'clock and he was in a great mood, listening to the radio, the whole deal. The phone rang and startled him.

"I'll get it," He called, "Hello…… I see……. Great news…….. Thanks so much for calling…….. Bye now." He hung up the phone and went back to making his breakfast.

"Miles," he called, "Come down for a second!" Miley came running down the stairs in skinny jeans and a green tee with silver writing on it. She had bare feet and her hair was still damp.

"Yeah, Daddy," she said, coming over to the kitchen and sitting down at the island.

"I have some great news," Robby Ray began. "Hannah is going--" The phone rang. Miley picked it up.

"Hey…. Yeah… See ya," Miley said. She hung up the phone and ran over to the front door, swinging it open.

"Lilly in 5…..4………3………2……….1!" she called. Lilly slid in on her skateboard, flipped her heels over her head and stuck the landing in the Stewarts living room.

"And she sticks the landing!" she said triumphantly. Miley ran over to give her best friend a hug.

"Morning, Lils," she said.

"Morning, Miley. Morning, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said.

"Morning, Lilly," Robby Ray said. Miley pulled her over to the island.

"My dad was just going to tell me something about Hannah," she said.

"Awesome," Lilly shrieked. They did their happy dance and then turned to look at Robby Ray.

"Hannah and Lola are going to be in a movie--" He began.

"Eeep!" Lilly and Miley shrieked. They jumped up and down, "We're going to be in a movie. We're going to be in a movie," they sang.

"Ahem," Robby coughed. They looked at Robby Ray again.

"As I was saying, Hannah and Lola are going to be in a movie with," he lowered his voice like he was an announcer on a game show, "the Jonas Brothers!" Miley and Lilly screamed. They jumped up and down and did another happy dance.

"We're going to be in a movie. With the JONAS BROTHERS!" They screamed. They jumped up and down some more and then sat down at the island.

"They are so cute!" They shrieked together.

"I get the idea, girls," Robby Ray said. Miley and Lilly grinned.

"Dang Flabbit! My eggs and bacon!" He said, quickly turning off the stove. They were only slightly singed. Miley turned to Lilly.

"You know what this means?" Miley said.

"SHOPPING!" They cried. They jumped down from their chairs and did another happy dance. Robby went to his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"500 spending limit. Between the two of you," He said.

"Thanks Dad!" Miley said, hugging him along with Lilly.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." Lilly said. Miley ran up to her room and came down a minute later with shoes on.

"Have fun!" Robby Ray said.

"We will!" they said, starting to shriek again.

"Now go shopping before I completely lose my hearing," He said, rolling his eyes.

"See ya later," Miley and Lilly said. They left for the mall, which was a 5 minute drive, 10 minute walk away. They decided to walk because neither of them could drive yet. They got to the mall and spent the next two hours gabbing and laughing and just generally having a good time. They got back to Mileys house around 1 p.m. They had spent 120 of the 500 spending limit. Miley had a new outfit for Hannah to wear, skinny jeans from Forever 21, a pair of ballet flats from Payless Shoe Source, a tank top from Urban Outfitters, and a Cropped khaki jacket from Old 

Navy. Lilly got a zebra print zip-up sweatshirt from Wet seal, a denim mini-flair skirt from Old Navy, polka-dot leggings from Claire's, a orange tank top from Urban Outfitters, and Neon Yellow Converse low tops. They were ready to meet the Jonas Brothers!

A Few Days Later (Note: When Miley and Lilly are dressed up as Hannah and Lola, they will be written as "Hannah said: blalhaha" and "Lola said: Blahblahblah".

Lilly had slept over the night before. She and Miley were up about 8 a.m. They were to meet at 11 a.m. on the movie set.

"OMYJONAS!" Miley was saying, "I am so excited!"

"ME TOO!" Lilly said. They got ready and were at the set of the movie by 10:45.

They talked and gabbed and laughed until someone tapped Lilly (as Lola)'s shoulder. Someone tapped Miley (as Hannah)'s shoulder also. They turned around. It was the Jonas Brothers! Hannah and Lola were screaming on the inside but were trying to keep their cool.

"Hi," Kevin said, "I'm Kevin."

"Hi," Lola and Hannah stuttered.

"I'm Joe," said the one who tapped Hannah's shoulder.

"Hey," they said.

"and I'm Nick," said the one who tapped Lola's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"I'm Hannah," said Hannah.

"And I'm Lola," said Lola.

"Nice to meet you guys." The (Cute!) Jonases said.

"You're pretty," Nick said, looking at Lola. Then he straightened up, "I mean, you're pretty good at this acting stuff." Lola laughed.

"Thanks," she said, "You're pretty good at the singing stuff and the acting stuff." Nick laughed.

"Thanks," he said.

"So are you excited or what?" Hannah said, trying to break the ice between all of them.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Cool." She said. They all talked for a while and then Kenny came in, he would be their director for the movie. They had a cast meeting and then the Jonas' invited Hannah and Lola back to their trailer.

"Sure," Hannah and Lola agreed.

"Awesome," Kevin said. They walked to the Jonas' trailer in a group and sat down. Nick and Lola and Kevin on the couch, Hannah and Joe on the floor. They had casual conversation as the sky got darker and darker. Before they knew it, the sky was pitch black and it was pouring, sleeting, and hailing. It was not safe for them to go anywhere.

"I guess you guys are stuck here," Nick said.

"Oh well," Lola said.

"You know, this is still really weird. I mean," Kevin said, "We've known you guys for a day but it is still really awkward. Let's do something to break the ice."

"Okay," Hannah agreed.

"What do you wanna do?" Lola asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Joe said hopefully.

"Nahh," Nick said, "Let's do something like two truths and a lie,"

"Nahh," Hannah said, "Let's do… hmmm… how about 20 questions?"

"Sounds good to me," Lola and Nick murmered. Kevin was nodding his head in agreement. Joe was grinning. Hannah and Joe made room on the floor so that Nick, Kevin, and Lola could sit down. Kevin turned all the lights off except for the main one and had candles ready, just in case the lights go out.

They were sitting in a circle, Joe next to Hannah, next to Kevin, next to Lilly, next to Nick, who was next to Joe.

"Let's ask questions counter-clockwise," Kevin suggested, "Just cause I feel like it."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Who wants to start?" he asked.

"I will." Joe said.

"Okay, Joe," Kevin said. "You ask a question and then we'll all go around the circle and tell our answer."

"Okay." Joe said. He turned to look at Hannah.

"Okay, Question #1 is….."

**A/N: You likey?  
**

**Please review!! I also need ideas on what some of the questions should be. So if you have any ideas, please tell me in a review! Thanks. **

**Update coming soon! **


End file.
